Amor inesperado
by sakata-2
Summary: Ella una joven de prestigiada y respetada familia enamorada de un imposible, dispuesta a que no sea así… El un hombre que deseaba amor y justicia aunque lo veía imposible, recién llegado como dueño de unas tierras en la que anteriormente servía… InuKag
1. Chapter 1

_Futuro Compromiso_

-Nos vemos mañana- susurro al verla subir las escaleras principales de su casa, ya era tarde realmente no le gustaba que estuviera a fuera a estas horas pero no tendrían ninguna otra oportunidad de verse al menos momentáneamente.

- te quiero- declaro la pelinegra con una risilla mientras se devolvía para poder darle otro beso de despedida.

- yo también preciosa, muy pronto no será necesario que te escapes en la noche, ya verás - dijo él mientras hacia una reverencia y le plantaba un beso en la mano. -En dos días vendré a pedirle tu mano a tu padre – declaro causando un sonrojo en ella- y a si serás definitivamente mi mujer.

- Te esperare- y cerró la puerta al verlo partir.

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras de su casa, por nada del mundo podían verla o realmente estaría muerta. Llego a la puerta de su habitación y toco tres veces en forma rítmica, luego de una corta espera la puerta se abrió.

-Hermana ya estás aquí- dijo el pequeño souta- mamá vino hace una hora a ver dónde estabas! Tuve que meter unas almohadas bajo tus sabanas y decirle que estabas durmiendo- murmuro el ya dentro de la habitación.

- Ohh gracias Souta!- dijo Kagome con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- estoy tan feliz!- dicto al danzar por el cuarto con una almohada.

-jeje que bueno, pero hasta cuándo será esto- dijo él con reproche- no soporto mentirle a mamá.

- no te preocupes más, no volverá a suceder- dijo al desatar las cintas del estorboso sombrero color rosa pastel al igual que su vestido.- ahora ven y ayúdame a quitarme el vestido.

-Qué?!?-Exclamo el pequeño de seis años- pero yo soy un hombre, yo no hago esas cosas- declaro cruzándose da brazos.

- ay! Vamos soy tu hermana y no puedo hacerlo sola, así que ven acá y ayúdame Souta.

-Como sea- desamarro ese difícil y fastidioso vestido logrando mostrar el corset volteando inmediatamente por la vergüenza- ahora ve a cambiarte fuera de mi vista

- jejeje claro amor.

Mientras se ponía su ropa de dormir se fijo en el collar que llevaba puesto, no tenía un gran valor monetario, pero uno inmenso hablando sentimentalmente, hace solo dos meses que lo conoció en una fiesta y ahora estaba enamorada, lo quería tanto, su forma de ser, tan respetuoso y posesivo, además no tenia para nada un mal físico. Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo, una señorita de su clase no debería fijarse en eso, suspiro.

¿Qué importa que no tenga dinero? Bueno eso dificultaba las cosas, al menos por parte de su madre, tenía que admitirlo su progenitora era un poco ambiciosa, nunca aceptaría a un yerno sin dinero, ahora más que nunca en este problema económico en el que se encontraban.

Bueno más le valía aceptar, no aceptaría un no por respuesta, sino hablaría con su padre y ya. Sonrío ante esta idea, que malcriada podía llegar a ser.

Salió del baño ya cambiada encontrándose a Souta también listo para dormir- ¿vas a dormir hoy conmigo?- pregunto con un sonrisa, quería mucho a su hermano, mejor dicho lo amaba, era como su hijo y por eso lo malcriaba.

-NOO! Estás loca! Será para después apestar a mujer!- chillo alejándose un metro de ella, no pudo aguantar la risa, ¿de dónde había sacado tal idea?.- yo soy un hombre no puedo olor a rositas.

- jajaja si supieras que muchos hombres desearían despertar oliendo a rositas al lado de una mujer- le informo Kagome- ¿Cómo?- replico el pequeño sin poder creer que un Hombre querría despertar apestando de tal manera- cuando seas mayor entenderás- le contesto su hermana.

-Ven acá- le ordeno mientras se acostaba y le dejaba un espacio entre sus brazos en la mullida cama. Lo vio acercarse pero luego detenerse dudando.- ven aquí de una vez- y lo jalo del brazo dejándolo entre sus brazos- cualquier cosa te bañas mañana bien, pero de igual forma tus amigos te envidiaran cuando seas mayor jejeje- sospechaba que esa idea se la hubiera dado uno de esos niños

%%%%%

Despertó gracias a su querida tía que como siempre la llamaba a las 7am.

-Kagome, querida apúrate que tu madre quiere hablar contigo- le informa su tía Kaede- ya voy tía- dijo mientras escondía un bostezo con su pequeña mano- ¿no sabes que quiere? Es extraño que quiera hablarme tan temprano- pregunto desarropándose, teniendo cuidado en no despertar a Souta.

-eee, será mejor que sea ella quien te diga- respondió nerviosa la anciana- ya está todo listo para tu baño.

-Gracias tía- observo la pequeña bañera de madera que habían traído hasta su habitación para el baño matutino.

Se terminaba de vestir para desayunar, hace cinco minutos Souta ya había ido a apurarla, cuando de repente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió mostrando el perfil de su madre- que deseas madre, no se preocupe ya bajo a comer.

-no Kagome antes necesito hablar en privado contigo- termino de abrir la puerta entrando y cerrándola tras de sí- Hoy vendrá alguien a conocerte- le informa la Señora Naomi mientras sacaba un abanico y se abanicaba el rostro- llego apenas hace unos días al pueblo, pero es solo de paso acaba de heredar la Hacienda de Don inu no taisho, es joven y muy apuesto, al parecer se graduaba en medicina allá en Inglaterra, ade..

-¿Y a mi que me importa eso?- pregunto desafiante temiendo lo peor- que insolente me saliste jovencita- se quejo su madre- Pues que esta noche en la cena vendrá a pedirle tu mano a tu padre y tu aceptaras gustosa, ¿entendiste?

-Madre! Qué te pasa! Yo no pienso casarme, al menos con ese hombre no, ni lo conozco además!- se detuvo abruptamente, no debía decir lo que venía a continuación- ¿además que… Kagome?- la señora cerró el abanico de un solo golpe y agarro a su hija del mentón obligándola a mirarla a la cara- responde.

- Ma ma madre… estoy enamorada- contesto bajando la cara- como has dicho??- casi grito la dama soltándole la quijada- de quien?!?- exigió saber.

-Se se llama Koga- gagueo Kagome- Yo la amo madre, no tendrá mucho dinero pero..

- no me digas que es ese muerto de hambre que se la pasa rondando la casa uniformado, JA claro es el mayor. No puedo creerlo mi hija con ese señor-

-No le digas así!- ni siquiera lo conocía!, empezaba a sentir como la sangre le hervía de coraje- y no me voy a casar si no es con el mamá.

-Eres una mal agradecida! Todo lo que te he dado, todo el sacrificio y tú me pagas con esto??- la cogió del antebrazo bruscamente mientras la zarandeaba- ¿lo disfrutas cierto? Ver a tu padre enfermo, tu quieres verme trabajando como costurera! Y a tu hermano mendigando- exclamo mientras la apretaba mas fuerte- suéltame por favor- rogo la joven con lagrimas en los ojo.

-Solo nos queda el Honor, El apellido Higurashi, todo lo logrado gracias a tu padre y a mí, eres rica de cuna!, hija de un general, ¿cómo te puedes fijar en eso?- la soltó encima de la cama.- tú deber como la hija mayor es cuidar la reputación de la familia casándote con un hombre que si pueda pagarte.

- ¿me estas vendiendo? Como mi propia madre…- decía mientras se sobaba el futuro morado que seguramente le saldría- alguien se debe sacrificar y la que queda eres tú, además tienes que hacer algo bueno al menos una vez en la vida- dijo con frialdad, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-antes de irme quiero saber cuántas veces se han visto-

-No se- dijo con voz angustiada- como 10 veces.- ya no quería mentir ni ocultar nada, ya estaba lo muy triste en esos momentos.- diez veces- repitió Naomi lentamente como asimilando la situación- Por eso siempre te acostabas más temprano…- analizo- Para verte con el pobretón ese!- Kagome vio como la cara de su madre agarraba un color rojizo de la rabia y temió por primera vez- Bueno…- soltó un suspiro- no volverá a pasar… ahora, solo tendrás que decir que tendrán que conocerse mejor pero mañana mismo le dices que si, al principio solo será un teatro para tu padre y te quiero aclarar que- se inclino a la cama y le agarro la barbilla- ese hombre no sabe nada, cree que tu quieres y así se quedara- vio los ojos de su hija, eran los más tristes que había visto en ella.- no seas egoísta, piensa en tu padre, tu hermano, tu tía, tu familia- la soltó y camino a paso lento por la habitación- solo nos queda esta casa y la hacienda que lamentablemente no ayuda en nada ya que la peste llego hasta allí, solo nos trae más deudas- Naomi sintió como los ojos se les bañaban en lagrimas así que saco un pañuelo y los seco con una delicadeza propia de una reina.

-hasta tuve que vender todas mis joyas y las de tu tía, ya despedí a dos sirvientas, solo nos queda Sango y solo porque es parte de la familia, tendré que vender las tuyas si queremos comer mañana- no lo soporto, se tapo la cara con el pañuelo conmoviendo a su hija, que se paro y abrazo a su madre- Madre no te preocupes, puedes venderlas todas si quieres- le dijo al oído.

-Kagome, por favor acepta casarte- sollozo.- si… madre- respondió con dolor la primogénita.

Llevaba ya media hora llorando, ¿Cómo haría? No podía hacerle eso a su familia, ¿se sacrificaría? Eso era muy injusto pero tampoco podía dejarlos a su suerte.

Un hombre de edad avanzada se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de su casa que le traían recuerdos tanto tristes pero muchos más felices, su casa le traía paz y le llenaba el alma de amor, adoraba a su familia, no quería dejarlos pero claramente era inevitable, se encontraba enfermo y ya no tenían dinero, lo que más le preocupaba era que todas en la casa eran mujeres, muy capaces pero al fin y al cabo, mujeres, y en el tiempo donde vivían eso era igual a nada, el único hombre aparte de él era su hijo menor Souta de tan solo seis años, ¿qué podría hacer él? Nada.

Por eso pedía todas las noches que su hija se enamorara y trajera a un hombre a la casa para así al menos no dejarlas sola, ¿que importaba si era rico o no? Lo único importante era que su hija fuera feliz.

Al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas porque según su adorada esposa hoy vendría un joven a cenar y quien sabe que mas, podría hasta salir con yerno esa noche, quien sabe.

Casualmente iba pasando por la puerta del cuarto de su hija cuando escucho un pequeño llanto, cuanto odiaba ver a su bebé llorar.

-Hija, Kagome que sucede- pregunto al entre abrir la puerta pero sin ver a dentro respetando la privacidad de su hija.

-Pa padre- balbuceo ella- pase- al entrar la encontró sentándose en la cama mientras se secaba las lagrimas- ¿qué sucede pequeña?- pregunto al sentarse a su lado y abrazarla.- Nada- obtuvo como respuesta- es solo que estoy preocupada- mintió la joven.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el cabeza de familia- padre, yo se los problemas económicos que tenemos y me siento inútil al no poder hacer nada- confeso, diciendo media verdad.

- tú no debes preocuparte por eso pequeña- la estaba sobando como cuando era pequeña, prácticamente la estaba cargando acurrucándola en su pecho- ahora cambiando de tema, es cierto eso de que hoy viene a cenar un joven?- dijo con un tono de voz juguetón- a ver cuéntame de quien se trata.- la vio sonrojarse, es que para ella, era difícil hablar de esas cosas con su padre.

- papá!- dijo roja como un tomate- hablemos de esto luego, si? En la cena- dijo al separarse del pecho protector- ahora por favor sal padre que tengo que cambiarme.

-jajaja claro hija!, ponte más preciosa de lo que eres hija mía- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Ya solo faltaba una hora para la cena, se había puesto su mejor vestido a petición de su madre, si fuera por ella se pondría el más feo y antiguo y se comportaría de la manera más descortés y mal educada, si no fuera por su padre, por su salud y su reputación…


	2. Chapter 2

__

Esta historia es una especie de adaptación, la idea principal surgió de una novela llamada _Amor Real_aunque obviamente yo cambiare varias escenas , al igual que los personajes son de la grandiosa _Rumiko takahashi… __ Realmente espero que les guste Bye _

Inuyasha Taisho...

Ya solo faltaba una hora para la cena, se había puesto su mejor vestido a petición de su madre, si fuera por ella se pondría el más feo y antiguo y se comportaría de la manera más descortés y mal educada, si no fuera por su padre, por su salud y su reputación…

El vestido era color crema con detalles en negro, llevaba el cabello recogido en una delicada y elegante media cola dejando que el resto callera como una oscura cascada por sus hombros, se miro en el espejo, no se veía mal pero su mirada estaba oscurecida, ella no podía hacerle eso a Koga ni a ella misma, se sentía traicionera y además también engañaba a aquel hombre, pero estaba entra la espada y la pared.

No tenía opciones, ¿qué podía hacer?, su madre la obligaba y no tenía el suficiente valor de rehusarse, solo había una alternativa, sería algo egoísta pero que más daba.

-Kagome- escucho llamarla su tía- pase- respondió en voz alta desde la butaca delante de su peinadora para poder ser oída.

-Mi niña, estas preciosa- le elogio la anciana al pararse detrás y verla a través del espejo.

- pequeña… ¿qué sucede?- no había visto esa mirada antes, realmente estaba triste- si pudiera hacer lo por ti, realmente lo haría, así que pídeme lo que desees- se sentía culpable ella había ayudado a convencer al señor Taisho, si no hubiera sido por ese padre no lo habrían logrado, ojala hubieran ido un día después y así no encontrarse con él.

-¿Realmente lo haría tía?- pregunto la joven seria.

-por supuesto-contesto sin dudar, de alguna forma tenía que disminuir ese remordimiento.

- Entonces- se puso de pie y corrió al otro lado de la habitación cogiendo el borde de su vestido, agarrando de una mesita de noche al lado derecho su cama una carta- necesito que lleve esto al cuartel ¡por favor!- rogo al entregarle la carta en las dos manos mientras las apretaba.

-Pero… Kagome- dudo la anciana.

-¡Por favor! Solo entréguela allá sabrán para quien es-

-Está bien- agarro la carta y la escondió entra las mangas de su vestido- pero necesito que distraigas a tu madre, yo también tengo que estar a la hora de la cena. Ya vuelvo.

Bajo a paso apresurado las enormes escaleras recogiéndose el borde del vestido para no caer, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando una voz conocida la detuvo.- ¿a dónde crees que vas Kaede?- pregunto la señora de la casa, su hermana.

-So solo iba a tomar aire- se excuso.- ¿a si? Déjame ver lo que ocultas- ordeno al estirar la mano la más joven de las dos.

-De de que hablas, creo que la edad ya te está afectando Naomi.

-y tú crees que yo soy tonta, acabo de ver como la escondías - se acerco sigilosa- dame ya la carta y se obediente Kaede-susurro, esperando- ¡no seas mal agradecida!- exclamo ya irritada- me debes todo, ahora estarías en la calle si no fueras por mí y mi marido por eso creo merecer que me des esa carta inmediatamente- rugió- no quieres que te la quite ¿cierto?

Que mas quedaba, su hermana siempre lograba lo que quería y lamentablemente le debía demasiado, estaba agradecida aunque odiaba que se lo recordara- Toma.

-así se hace, siempre obediente- le arrebato la carta y la agarro de la mano- ahora ven acá- la arrastro hasta la oficina de la hermosa casa colonial, cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí- a ver qué cosas escribe Kagome.

- No, no hagas eso! Son sus cosas- Kaede la quito la carta de sus manos protegiéndola tras de sí.

-pues sus cosas intervienen en las mías así que dame acá!- la rodeo y empezó a leer en voz alta.

_Querido Koga, te he extrañado tanto, tengo una muy mala noticia, no sabes cuánto te necesito aquí, me quieren casar Koga con un hombre que ni conozco, yo no puedo permitir eso por el simple hecho de lo que siento por ti es más profundo que cualquier otra cosa, si tú sientes lo mismo por mí, por favor ven a buscarme a media noche donde siempre para poder irnos, te estaré esperando… _

_Con infinito amor_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Apenas termino de leer lo arrugo y lo boto en la chimenea que mantenía caliente la morada – noooo!- escucho las quejas de su hermana- ¿porque lo hiciste?.

-Calma- tranquilizo- ese joven recibirá hoy una carta de parte de Kagome de eso me encargo yo.

Se dirigió así el escritorio sacando una pluma y una hoja para después encender una vela- por suerte, cuando me lo propongo mi letra es idéntica a la de mi Kagome- informo con sorna.

-Porque eres tan cruel…-

- no me vengas con melodrama y dame una idea- se acariciaba la quijada mientras pensaba- Ohh ya se.

_Querido Koga, este día recibí una noticia sorpresiva, realmente me afecto pero a la vez me hizo pensar, me han comprometido con un hombre, al parecer nuevo en el pueblo, no puedo hacer nada, no recuerdo en estos momentos si te lo he mencionado pero mi familia tiene problemas y no me queda más remedio que aceptar mi destino, si realmente me quieres, déjame, esto lo hago por mi futuro, se que lo tuyo es solo pasajero y yo necesito mas._

_Adiós Koga, cuídate_

_Con cariño _

_Kagome Higurashi_

-Es idéntica- murmuro Kaede al ver la letra- ¡Hasta la firma! Realmente eres un monstruo.

-Me alagas, pero ahora necesito que lleves esto a donde Kagome te indico- le pidió entregándole la carta- y nada de trampas.

-Naomi… realmente la falta de dinero te está afectando…- no podía creer que esa era su hermana

-Como sea… ¡ahora vete!

Kagome estaba observando por la alcoba de su habitación, hace ya una hora su tía había salido, ya debería venir en camino, era una noche muy hermosa la luna llena alumbrando la fría y desolada calle que se observaba luego del pequeño patio lleno de rosas al lado derecho de la casa.

Escucho pasos acercarse en el pasillo y se puso nerviosa, ya era hora, respiro hondo reteniendo el aire.

-Hermana tienes que bajar ya – informo Souta para luego salir corriendo sin esperarla.

-Maravilloso- susurro con sarcasmo dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, salió de la habitación poniéndole seguro, camino a paso lente por el pasillo sintiendo los pies pesados, era como ir a la horca, de esta no se salvaba solo le quedaba una esperanza y ese era Koga.

Llego a las escaleras y observo su entorno, desde allí podía ver casi toda la sala, vio a su padre hablando con alguien que no alcanzaba a ver por culpa del pasillo que llevaba al comedor, que bien, no vería al enemigo sino al tenerlo enfrente, murmuro una maldición mientras empezaba a bajar logrando llamar la atención de su padre que volteo a verla.

-¡hija! Estas hermosa- alago el anciano al agarrarla de la mano al pie de la escalera y guiarla por el pasillo.

Al fin vería al dichoso Taisho…

Quedo petrificada, ese hombre era hermoso, alto alrededor de 1,80, cabello negro y extrañamente largo, vestía en ropa formal, sus pantalones al igual que el chaleco eran de color negro una camisa de color crema debajo con los típicos bordes vaporosos y extremadamente elegante con una pequeña corbata entre esta al igual, negra. Aun con todas esas ropas se podía notar su muy buen cuerpo, pero lo que la dejo boqui abierta fue su rostro, realmente era guapo y muy varonil, de solo pensarlo la hizo ruborizar, ¿qué hacia ella pensando en eso?

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando se fijo en su cercanía, lo vio inclinarse e inmediatamente sin darse cuenta, estiro la mano.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita- beso sus nudillos manteniendo la mirada en su rostro, estudiándola.

Sintió como sus mejillas ardían de inmediato sin saber si era por el saludo o por haber escuchado su varonil y grave coz.

-El placer es mío, señor Taisho- respondió aun sonrojada.

-Por favor llámeme Inuyasha.

-Señor taisho bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar- escucho Kagome a sus espaldas, esa conocidísima voz su madre.

-Gracias mi lady- respondió el hombre cuando se irguió nuevamente.

-la cena ya esta lista, pueden pasar ya al comedor- Informo Sango, su mejor amiga.- gracias Sango- contesto su padre- bueno. Pase usted primero señor Inuyasha.

Al llegar al comedor encontraron a Souta ya sentado, jugando con algo entre sus dedos y rogo que no fuera uno de esos animales que curiosamente encontraba casi muertos en el patio. –El es Souta Higurashi, mi hermano- le presento a _su_ invitado.

-Un placer conocerlo, caballerito- bromeo _Inuyasha_ ocasionando que una sonrisa se le escapara, sorprendiéndose, ese día no había sonreído ni una solo vez hasta ahora.

-Discúlpenme- escucho a su tía que se encontraba en la enorme puerta del comedor- fui a dar un paseo- anuncio viéndola con complicidad. En ese momento recordó el porqué estaba ese hombre allí… la querían casar con él y ella había enviado una carta con planes de fuga.

Se sintió mal…

Según lo que dijo su madre, el no tenía la culpa…

La cena transcurrió normalmente como cualquier otro día, lo único diferente era que estaba sentado frente al joven que planeaba pedir su mano. Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de aclarar su mente y conseguir otra forma de salir de ese aprieto; los demás en la mesa al parecer hablaban de negocio y política, típico en los hombres.

Extrañada, vio como _Inuyasha_ negaba educadamente un cigarrillo a su padre – No gracias, no fumo- interesante opinión en pleno siglo XIX.

Al finalizar su madre tuvo la _brillante_ idea de que dieran un paseo por el jardín y no hubo forma ni manera de oponerse sin verse descortés.

Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando en completo silencio, el parecía ignorarla, veía un punto vacio en el oscuro patio trasero de su casa, era grande con una pequeña sala para tomar el té, frondosos árboles y bellas flores gracias a los cuidados que ella le había dado, se sentía incomoda con el silencio que transcurría desde hace más de una hora.

-Señor- llamo para ver si le prestaba atención y seguía en el planeta. No obtuvo respuesta- Señor Inuyasha- volvió a llamar indignada, cuanto odiaba que la ignoraran.- ¡Inuyasha!- casi grito sin darse cuenta.

-¿Si?- pregunto él saliendo de su trance- desea algo mi lady.

-eee no- respondió sonrojada, le había gritado y ni sabía que excusa poner luego- solo quería preguntarle- continuo, no pudiendo con la vergüenza de haber gritado- ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos favoritos?- que excusa mas asquerosa, pensó.

Lo vio dudar, como pensando si responder o no, no era gran cosa solo le preguntaba que le gustaba hacer ¿cierto?

-Pues nada en especial- respondió sincero- lo que más me atrae es practicar con la espada y mi puntería, aunque también montar caballo y leer.

-¿sabe usted manejar la espada?- pregunto encantada, ahora todos usaban eran pistolas.

-no gran cosa, solo soy un principiante, y a usted ¿Qué le gusta hacer?

-Bueno… me gusta pintar, tocar piano, la jardinería, montar a caballo, la arquería yyy disculpe usted si no soy interesante- se excuso, no tenía nada de interés por contar de su vida, no al menos que él se pudiera enterar.

- ¡para nada!- repuso él.- hay muy pocas mujeres que sepan y puedan practicar la arquería, me parece eso muy interesante, realmente esperaba que me dijera que le gusta coser y cocinar o tomar el té con sus amigas- contesto el parándose enfrente mientras la veía con sus ojos profundos que parecían no tener fin, ¿porque el pulso se le aceleraba?- aunque eso no quiere decir que eso sea malo-

Admiro con gracia como se rascaba la nuca con una pose ligera y casual, muy diferente a como se veía unas horas antes, aunque igual de atractivo, ¿Qué hacia ella pensando en eso? No debería era una señorita, que pensaría su madre, además ella amaba a otro hombre…

-Para nada, no se preocupe, eso es una responsabilidad de la mujer pero de igual forma también me parece aburrida y muy común- El rio mostrando sus blancos dientes, embobándola con la melodía varonil.

- Eres algo extraña- respondió el olvidándose de que solo llevaban horas de conocidos, la esperaba de otra manera, odiosa e impertinente, la típica rica malcriada pero al parecer no.

-que confianza- bromeo ella, pero él se lo tomo enserio cambiando de inmediato su pose nuevamente- disculpe señorita.

-Era bromeando- retomo el paseo pasando por su izquierda.

-de igual forma, no debí- respondió bajando la mirada mientras se posaba a su lado.- entonces supongo que es usted la que se encarga de el jardín.

Ella sonrío- sí, que le parece

-Hermoso- El salió del camino que atravesaba el jardín cogiendo una rosa para luego dársela- aunque no tanto como usted, mi lady- le tomo la mano y la mira a la cara, realmente agradecía ser alta, aunque a comparación de él era pequeña, se sonrojo de nuevo esa noche.

-Ya debo irme mi señora, no es apropiado que un hombre esta a estas horas de la noche con una dama y mucho menos a solas.

-Por supuesto…- susurro conmocionada. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la puerta principal y el estaba despiendose de sus padres y se acercaba a ella.

Al parecer era su turno.

-Nos vemos luego, mi lady- y sintió un calor en sus nudillos, su beso de despedida.


End file.
